True Dumb
by Ififall
Summary: Jason is injured and uses Bill for a quick fix. Bill doesn't have the patience for Jason's friendship, but is Jason as simple as Bill thinks he is?


A/N: I know the title doesn't make sense, but this is Jason Stackhouse we're talking about.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I'am!" Jason shouted.

How many times had Bill heard that before? Stackhouse was dumber than the scud on a box of rocks. This was a man that pimped himself on Laffeyette's webcam for V, the same man who got involved with an addict that was more addicted to V than Jason himself. He was the same man that was determined to destroy vampires, but like all humans was too stupid to realise that humanity was the weakest race, the weakest link, the slugs at the bottom of the food chain.

Bill was Jason's dead samaritian, and like always, Stackhouse was polite and grateful.

"You got plasters or something...hurry up Compton" Jason said, holding his leg. "Right I'm looking" Bill said, which wasn't true. He didn't have any plasters or bandages. Any injuires he had healed up in split second. He didn't really have much contact with humans. Sookie had packed her bags and Bill had spent enough nights and painful early mornings looking for her. He come back home blistered most mornings and Jessica was getting fed up of waiting up for him and cooling him down.

She was his child and Bill knew that he'd have to put off "searching for Sookie" until he could raise his child properly. He'd tried to get some sleep to prepare himself to meet Russell when he heard Jason yelling on the floor grunting in pain. Jason had been on a motorcycle trying to impress his lastest obsession. But "Kirsty" wasn't too thrilled when he crashed into her brother's car. Jason hot-tailed it in fear of his life and realised he was injuried.

Bill had torn one of his shirts and Jason grabbed it and tightened it around his leg. Bill could see it wasn't tight enough. Blood was dripping on the floor, soaking the carpet. It took Bill back to the early days with Lorena. He admired her so much back then, it was the only way he could survive. Humans weren't safe with him then. No-one was. He leaned down and pushed Jason's hand's away. He tightened the shirt around Jason's leg and Jason leaned back enjoying the new pressure.

"Why not call the hospital?" Bill asked. "The motorcylcle ain't mine, I don't want people knowing" Jason said wide eyed. "Are police looking for you?" Bill asked. "Dunno" Jason whined. Bill shook his head. "Jason I can't have this...is this girl from around here?" "I didn't ask" Jason said. "She had a tongue ring OK?" I mean how cool is that?" Jason asked. "How's your leg?" Bill asked. Jason shook it, twinging in pain. "Not good" "I don't need police here" Bill said "Who does?" Jason asked. Bill undid his shirt button and revealed a pale wrist.

"Come on" Bill said as Jason looked at him and started gasping. "No...Nah...I'm not gonna be like my sister...Sookie's fucked..." "Jason, you've done this before, just take as much as you need, then go" Bill urged. "Fuck you...I'm leaving" Jason said but as he stood to get up, the pain crippled his leg. "God" Jason groaned. "I'm dropping you to the hospital whether you..." Bill began. "Just give me that" Jason groaned pointing to Bill's arm.

Bill's finger's twitched as Jason's teeth sunk into his wrist, his mind flashed back to Jason's sister. The way she clung onto his arm for her life, the way her teeth almost bit down to the dead bone. While Jason was clumsy using his tongue to lick the blood from the bite holes. Jason leaned forward and took of the torn shirt. His wound hadn't healed yet, but Jason was already standing on it properly.

"Cool...well...gotta go" Jason said as he took off Bill shirt and left it on the floor. "See ya"Jason said as he got up and shook his leg and walked out. Bill could hear the sound of the motorcycle speedaway into the distance. Jessica called him saying that she was doing a late shift and gave him a cheeky warning to stay out of Daylight. As Day got colder nightfall threw a dark starry blanket over ther city Bill decided that he was going go out to a bar before he met Russell. Maybe he'd have a plasma spritzer to liven himself up a little. He wore smart shoes with jeans and a jacket. He was ready to go out the door when he heard a knock.

Had Russell sent someone to get him? Bill opened the door and Jason was standing in front of him, leg as good as new.

"So umm...I just wanted to say thanks, you know...cause Gran always said that manners cost nothing...so err...thanks"

"It's fine, look I've gotta be somewhere..." Bill said pointing outside.

"You know whenever you're not busy, maybe we could hang" Jason asked.

"Hang? Jason it's my blood, it's making you...just go home and..." Bill couldn't finish his sentence as Jason stepped towards him clumsly kissing him on the mouth. Bill surprisingly accepted it returning the kiss with angst, but pushed Jason away as Jason leaned forward to take this into Bill's house.

"Jason, you have to leave...now"

"Sorry did that suck?" Jason asked, his eyes wide with embarassment.

"This never happened" Bill said as he shut his door and sped out to his car.

"Dammit Bill look at me" Jason said as Bill looked at his steering wheel and started the engine.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I'am!" Jason shouted as Bill drove off to deal with Royal King Russell's requests and left Jason crimson cheeked on his doorstep covered in sandy coloured dust.


End file.
